Reflections of a good relationship
by SwtManda83
Summary: Amanda(me) and John Cena have been together for a while. I suck at summaries. The ending of the story my sound familiar. I remember reading a story and got the end of the story from that fic. If it belongs to you, please let me know so i can give credit.


Author's Note: This story is totally fiction. (Although I wish it were true) Nothing described in this story ever happened. The only stuff that is true is the mention of my school and major.  
  
I have been traveling on the road with my boyfriend, John Cena, for about 4 weeks now. I'm not part of any angle or anything. He just thought that it would be nice if I traveled on the road with him before I start my Fall 2003 semester at NCC. He moved to Pennsylvania to be closer to me. We aren't really sure what we're going to do once I receive my Associate's Degree in Special Education. It's not a degree to become an actual teacher. I'd need my Bacholer's Degree for that. The degree that I'm getting is more like a teacher's aide.  
  
I must admit that John and I not being able to see each other every day is hard on me, but I'll probably get used to it in due time. I'd be lying to you if I leave out the part where I sometimes wonder what he's doing when he's not wrestling or working out, until the day I began my traveling with him, that is. I never told him my concerns, although I know that I should've talked to him about it. I don't exactly have that thin, model figure that any guy likes, in fact, I'm kinda chucky; not exactly fat, but I have a few extra pounds. I guess that's what got me to think what I do.  
  
John is out in the ring right now, so I obviously can't share my concern with him. (4 minutes later) I guess I was deeply indulged in my thoughts, because I heard a very recognizable voice say my name. "Amanda, you okay baby?" It was only John. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him as I stood up and walked with him. We reached the men's locker room and he looked at me before walking in. "Amanda, are you sure you're alright? It took a minute or two before you responded to me." "I'm fine. You don't plan on going out after the show, do you?" "Nah, not tonight. I'm just gonna head to the hotel with you. Why? Is there something wrong?" "It's not bad, but I need to talk to you about something." "Alright, just wait out here and when I come out, we'll go to the hotel room." "Sounds good to me." We gave each other a quick kiss before he walked into the locker room.  
  
I sat on one of the equipment cases, waiting for John when I saw Rena walk towards me. "Hi Amanda." "Hi Rena, how are you doing?" "Oh, I'm fine. What about you? You looked like you're in deep thought about something. Wanna talk?" "Yeah, if you don't mind." "Of course not," Rena said, sitting on the other equipment case, "What's on your mind?" I told Rena my concerns and she just smiled. "Amanda listen to me. It wouldn't matter to John if you were model-like or not; he wouldn't be with you if it did. As far as your other concern, that's understandable and reasonable. It's normal to feel that way, but you'll get used to it.it kinda grows on you." We gave each other a hug, "Thanks Rena." "Anytime sweetie, I'm always here if you need me."  
  
Meanwhile, John was in the locker room and he heard the entire thing through the door. "I knew something was bothering her. Why would she think something like that, we've been together for 3 months now." "Look at the lifestyle we lead." John turned around to see Brock look at him, "Huh?" Brock stood up and said, "Look at the lifestyle we lead John, it's not easy for any woman to get used to. There's the places some of us go after shows, the things we do. There's also the 200+ days that we're all on the road. Women think about the clubs where there are Barbie girl type women and think that we're gonna do something." Then Chris Benoit spoke, "Which some of the guys do anyway, whether they're married or have a girlfriend. Then the girlfriend or the wife has this whole insecurity thing going on too. I've never done anything like that, neither has Brock, but some of the guys do." "That's probably what she meant by wanting to talk to you." Brock said. John didn't say a word. He just took in the advice of Chris and Brock.  
  
(In the hotel room) John turned off the television and said, "You said that you wanted to talk." I turned to John and said, "Yeah. Wh." John interrupted, "Baby, I have to be honest with you. I heard you talking to Rena through the locker room door." "You did?" "Yeah. Listen Amanda, I'd never do anything like that okay." He looked at Amanda and started again, "So you're not skinny, I don't care about that." "You don't?" "No, of course not and I never did. You make me laugh, you have a beautiful smile, I can talk to you about anything and I don't have to hold a thing back. That's what's important to me. I forgot to mention that you're stubbornness makes me laugh." I smiled and said, "You're making a fool out of yourself, you know that?" "Yeah, I'm aware of that, but for you.I don't mind." We gave each other hug and he said something that made me freeze inside. "I love you Amanda." It took a few minutes for me to say it back to him. "I love you too."  
  
(3rd person) Amanda was fast asleep with her head on his chest. John kissed the top of her head and looked out the window. "Thank you." He didn't say it to Amanda. He directed it to God or whatever it was, that was responsible for giving him a loving, caring and warm- hearted woman to share his dreams with. Then he too fell asleep.  
  
(Part 2 to come soon) 


End file.
